Seriously, I'm a nerd
by franprentiss
Summary: One-shot. Emily thinks she screwed up a date she had last weekend... But she didn't. Takes place in 02x16 / No Haley nor Jack!


**A/N:** Hello! well, this is my first one shot written in English! It isn't my native language, so I'll ask you to be nice to me :)

The story is based on the chapter '_Fear and Loathing'_ from season two. The idea came to me as I watched this episode the other day and I loved the conversation between Prentiss and Morgan at the beginnig... so, here it is. Hope you like it and please, leave a review. I love, love, looooove feedback!

* * *

"_Fuck"_ she gesticulated as she spilled some coffee out of the edge of her cup direct to her hand and the countertop. She already was having a bad day, and it was just starting.

She took some serviettes to clean all the mess she had left over the countertop, as Morgan came in into the little kitchen area to get some more coffee.

"_Good morning, Emily. Had a good weekend_?" Said Morgan while he was walking by her side

"_Yes, no… yes"_- she answered not quite sure as she now was cleaning her cup.

"_Oh, I have been there"_ He said smiling at her.

"_No, it wasn't…Ugh_!" She winced "_I don't want to get into it_" said feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"_No problem"_ He replied, trying to make her feel good, smiling again.

She winced again and finally got to say something else.

"_It …It just feels weird for me to talk about my personal life here, you know? I don't really know you guys all that well yet_." She commented trying not to sound impolite or something.

"I totally get that"

Morgan was leaving the kitchen area and she followed him with her cup of coffee in her hand, she bit her lip and sighted, and finally decided to tell him about what she was thinking.

"_I think I totally screwed up this date"_ She admitted looking at him, and then laughed nervously. He turned to face her and gave her another smile.

"_Ok"_ Told her getting closer to talk. "_What happened_?" He asked getting interested in what she was about to tell him.

"… _You have to understand, I'm a nerd. Like, seriously_" She confessed. _"And I can fool people for days, weeks even... But sooner or later, I blow my cover and I say something so geeky… and then he doesn't respond, and I lose all confidence…" _She said wincing.

"_What did you say_?" He asked feeling very curious.

As he asked that, she bit the inside of her cheek and shrugged

"_Kilgore Trout_" confessed a little bit blushed

"Guy has a problem with Kurt Vonnegut?"

After hearing those words, she looked at him totally stunned. This man was unbelievable.

"_You know Kilgore Trout_?"

"I _read 'Slaughterhouse-Five' when I was 12 and it blew my mind. Seriously, I couldn't get enough. So I just kept going and I read them all_."

"_Yeah, yeah! Me too, what's your favorite_?" she asked fascinated.

"_Oh, 'Mother Night'"_ He answered without hesitation

"The one about the American spy" Emily said

"_Who pretends to be a Nazi_" He added

"'_You are who you pretend to be'_" She quoted

"'_So be careful who you pretend to_ be'" Derek finished the quote, with a grin on his mouth

"_Oh my God! I can't believe you're a Vonnegut fan. You just made my day_!"

"_Anytime"_ He responded as offered a toast to her with their cups of coffee.

In that moment their grumpy chief showed up by their side and look at them with a serious face, as usual. They immediately changed their gestures and become more serious in order to Aaron won't believe they were wasting their time while they were supposed to be working on their files.

Without being discovered, Aaron had been listening to what they were talking about and he couldn't avoid thinking that this woman was perfect. While she was talking with Morgan, she made faces, she had blushed, she bit her lip and she was just a very charming woman.

He punched himself in the face inside his mind as he realized what he was thinking about. He was her chief, he shouldn't think about her in any other way. It was totally wrong. But he just couldn't help it… and it was too late to regret.

She was so beautiful…

Since Emily Prentiss had arrived to the BAU, the man had tried to keep some distance from her. From the moment she had walked through his office door, he had had some kind of crush on her, but of course he couldn't do anything about it, even though he fought against falling with her with all the strength he had.

But Emily had been becoming a weakness for him…

The brunette had the most beautiful, wide brown eyes he had ever seen in his whole life before. Her smile was so damn charming that it made incredible difficult to him to avoid smiling while she did it. And also… he just had discovered that she considered herself as a nerd. What a delicious woman.

"_We've got a new case, I need you all in the conference room in 10_" He informed them

"_OK_" they answered at the same time

"_Prentiss, can I talk to you first_?" He asked her

She took a look at Morgan, he shrugged and then he left, leaving Emily and Aaron alone so they could talk.

"_Of course, sir_" she said "_what is it_?"

Hotchner puckered his lips and glanced at her.

"_Can we talk in my office_?" he asked

Emily nodded and Hotch made his way to his office. She followed him slowly while she was thinking whether she had done her job wrong or something like that because obviously they were going to talk about job, what other issue did they have in common? Well, she was thinking bullshit; she knew perfectly what was going on.

As they entered the office, Hotch shut the door behind him and with a nod he invited her to have a sit. She did it and looked at him expectant as he sat down in the opposite side of his desk.

"_So… what's going on_?" she asked finally with a shadow of a smirk on her mouth.

He grinned at her.

_"I just wanted to tell you that you absolutely didn't screw up our date_" He said.

She puckered her lips, trying to hide her surprise.

"_Did you just spy my conversation with Morgan_?" she asked stunned.

He nodded sincerely.

"_It wasn't on purpose; I just couldn't help it… I was near so…_"

_"…__so you listened to us_" she added. He nodded again. "_That is so inappropriate, sir_"

"_Could you just… stop calling me sir? Seriously, it makes me feel like I was your grandpa or something_" He said wincing.

She smiled widely at him.

"_I'm sorry, Hotchner_" she apologized

"_So, I'm being serious when I say you didn't screw up the date. It was perfect_" He told her looking at her eyes.

She blushed. She always blushed when he looked at her. He made her very nervous.

"_But you changed your attitude when I mentioned Kilgore Trout_"

He laughed softly.

"_But it wasn't because I thought you were nerd or something like that… I just didn't know what to say, you surprise me. You always surprise me. I never know what to expect from you, you get it_?"

She puckered her lips one more time, while nodding.

"_But Hotch, certainly I'm a nerd_" she said shyly

"_And that is one of the things that I like the most from you_" Aaron said gently

"O_h, you stop it_" she said totally blushed

"_Okay. I'll stop. But only if you promise me that we will have another date when we finish this new case_" he said

"_I have to think about it_" she said playfully.

"_Mmm, okay, let me put this like this: That was an order, agent Prentiss_" he said frowning

She opened a her mouth a little bit, and then bit her lip

"_If that's the case… I take it_" answered raising her left eyebrow

"_Perfect. So, we are having our fifth date_" he said with a smirk.

"_Call it whatever you want, Aaron_" Emily answered calling him by his name.

He loved the sound of his name when it came from Emily's lips, it seemed so natural.

"_Good. I'll see you at the conference room in a few minutes, Prentiss. Be a good girl and don't look at me like you use to do now_"

"_How?_" she asked with a hint of innocence.

"_You know perfectly what I mean_"

"_Honestly, I don't get it_"

"_You'll see, miss. I realize the way you bite you lip when you talk to me, and how you try to seduce me when I'm talking in front of the team. That is not nice at all, lady_"

"_I don't do any of those things_" she refuted.

"_We'll discuss that later. Conference room now_" He ordered.

"_Yes sir_" she replied as she stood up to leave the office of her almost boyfriend.

"H_ey, hey_!" he stopped her by grabbing her arm before she opened the door.

"_What_?" she asked confused

"_You haven't said good bye to me_"

Emily looked at him. He wanted her to kiss him. And also she wanted to, but…

"_We are working now, sir_" she said professionally.

"_I'm the chief_" he said proudly

"_So you must be an example_"

"_Kiss me. That's another order_"

She rolled her eyes. Aaron and his fucking orders…

"_I won't obey this one. We are working_" She said courageously as she slowly took his hand and put it away from her arm "_See you then_"

She walked away from Aaron's office to the bullpen feeling quite proud of herself. She had been able to not kiss him even though she was dying for the touch of his lips on hers.

Aaron shook his head when he was alone in his office. He was falling so hard for this nerd woman, and it was just the beginning.

He sighed. Definitively this was the beginning of what could be the rest of his new life. He had been waiting for so long for a woman to steal his heart, a woman just like Emily Prentiss.


End file.
